whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Knack (Scion)
Strength Knacks Crushing Grip -- Clinches inflict Lethal damage. Source:' Scion: Hero pg. 126 : '''One Inch Punch -- [Requires: Crushing Grip] The Scion can focus all their strength into a small part of their body, such as a finger or elbow.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 51 : '''Divine Wrath -- [Requires: Crushing Grip] Normal unarmed attacks inflict Lethal damage and Clinch inflicts Aggravated damage.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 53 :: '''''Disfiguring Attack -- [Requires: Divine Wrath] Scion can choose to do Aggravated damage with unarmed attack, badly scarring his opponent. Source:' Scion: God pg. 60 '''Holy Bound -- Jump distances for the Scion are doubled.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg. 126 : '''Divine Bound -- [Requires: Holy Bound] Scion can make divine leap into the sky, much further than Holy Bound.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 60 '''Holy Rampage -- Inanimate objects have less defense against the Scion.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg. 126 : '''''Divine Rampage -- [Requires: Holy Rampage] The scion can easily break inanimate objects. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 53 : '''''Armor Crusher -- [Requires: Holy Rampage] The Scion's attacks pierce through armor and shields with ease. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 51 '''Hurl to the Horizon -- Doubles throwing ranges.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg. 126 : '''Mighty Heave -- [Requires: Hurl to the Horizon] The Scion throws objects even further than Hurl to the Horizon.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 :: '''Hurl to the Moon -- [Requires Mighty Heave] The Scion can hurl massive objects as a normal thrown object and flings normal objects to miraculous distances.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 61 '''Uplifting Might -- Doubles the scion's lifting ability.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg. 127 '''Knockback Attack -- The Scion may do an attack the inflicts no damage, but has lots of knockback.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 55 : '''Knockback Wave -- [Requires: Knockback Attack] Everyone in radius is thrown backward.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 61 '''Shock Wave -- Shockwave can knockdown all within radius or hurls single target into the air.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 '''Making It Look Easy -- The Scion can perform multiple actions that include feats of strength.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 62 Hang On -- The Scion greatly extends the amount of time they can perform a feat of strength so long as they remain virtually immobile. ''Source: Scion: Ragnarok pg. 32'' '''Titanium Tools -- Mundane objects the Scion utilizes as weapons do not break due to the Scion's Epic Strength.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 52 Dexterity Knacks '''''Cat's Grace -- Cannot be knocked down and is unaffected by difficult terrain (except water/mud). Source:' Scion: Hero pg.127 : '''''Divine Balance -- [Requires: Cat's Grace] The scion can balance on walk on objects that cannot support his weight (but not water). Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 '''Lightning Sprinter -- Doubles dash speed and allows running on water and mud.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.127 : '''''Fast As Thought -- [Requires: Lightning Sprinter] Doubles the distance and duration of a Scion's Dash action and allows them to ignore most obstacles. Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 32 '''Monkey Climber -- Normal move speed up handholds (instead of half) and able to use multiple actions while climbing.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.128 : '''Spider Climber -- [Requires: Monkey Climber] Scion can dash up handholds and even climb featureless surfaces.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 :: '''Anti-Gravity Climber -- [Requires: Spider Climber] Scion can climb or walk at dash speeds up nearly any surface and can stand in defiance of gravity.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 63 '''Trick Shooter -- Doubles bonus of aim action and can perform some special attacks without penalty.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.128 : '''Shot to the Heart -- [Requires: Trick Shooter] Target small weak points in enemies with greater ease.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 52 '''Untouchable Opponent -- Dodge DV (but not Parry) gains double benefit from Epic Dexterity.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.128 : '''Whirlwind Shield -- [Requires: ''Untouchable Opponent] Scion can now parry thrown weapons and bullets. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 57'' '''Escape Artist'' -- The scion can escape clinches and physical restraints.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 '''Ricochet Symphony -- Thrown objects can overcome cover by ricocheting off of the environment.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 56 '''''And the Crowd Goes Wild -- Normal rolls of Athletics now treat each dot in this ability as automatic successes. Source:' Scion: God pg. 62 '''Perfect Partner -- The Scion coordinates perfectly with others and can join any attack without a coordination check.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 63 '''Photographic Penmanship -- Scion can paint or draw as well as a photograph, in addition to becoming a perfect forger.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 63 '''Roll With It -- Scions can bend with any connecting attack and use Epic Dexterity to aid soak.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 64 Microscopic Precision -- The Scion gains extraordinary fine motor control. ''Source: Scion: Companion pg. 52'' '''Omnidexterity -- Scions can use their feet and/or mouth to control objects as if they were their dominant hand.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 52 Stamina Knacks '''''Damage Conversion -- Scion can convert incoming Lethal damage to Bashing. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.129 : '''''Divine Damage Conversion -- [Requires: Damage Conversion] Scion can convert incoming Aggravated damage to Lethal. Source:' Scion: God pg. 65 '''Holy Fortitude -- Doubles time that scion can work and the period between required eatting, drinking, and sleeping.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.129 : '''Divine Fortitude -- [Requires: Holy Fortitude] Doubles time scion can strenuously work and eliminates needs for food, or water, or sleep (but only one of these). May be taken up to three times.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 58 :: '''Tireless Worker -- [Requires: Divine Fortitude] Scion can work without stop.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 66 '''Inner Furnace -- Any organic matter can be consumed as food, even if poisonous.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.129 : '''Devourer -- [Requires: Inner Furnace] Any liquid can sustain as water and any solid as food.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 58 :: '''Internal Refinery -- [Requires: Devourer] Immune to any poison and disease and can forge an antidote after exposure.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 66 '''Self-Healing -- Can heal self of Lethal or Bashing damage.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.129 : '''Regeneration -- [Requires: Self-Healing] Can regenerate even Aggravated damage or regrown body parts.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 58 '''Solipsistic Well-Being -- A single surprise attack does no damage at all.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.129 '''''Body Armor -- Scion can parry unarmed and armor himself with his ichor. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 57 : '''Impenetrable -- [Requires Body Armor] Ichor-based armor can now soak Aggravated and ignore Piercing property of weapons.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 66 : '''''Invulnerable Nail -- [Requires: Body Armor] Makes a tiny point on the Scion's body greatly tougher for a split second. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 53 '''Skin-Shedding -- Scion negates damage when taking knockback, leaving a shed skin behind.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 59 '''Extended Youth -- The Scion no longer ages.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 65 '''''Raise Your Glass -- Regain Legend points by drinking with style and/or gusto. Epic Stamina can no longer be used to resist intoxication. Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 32-33 '''Whale's Breath -- Triples the length of time a Scion can hold their breath, makes them immune to pressure changes (AKA the bends) though not the pressure itself, and allows them to speak underwater.'' Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 33 '''Raging Bull -- Wound penalties become bonuses for a scene.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 53 '''Under Pressure -- Makes the Scion immune to atmospheric pressure, such as when deep underwater. Does not protect against bruising or crushing damage, however.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 53 Charisma Knacks '''''Benefit of the Doubt -- Removes penalty from convincing people of improbably things. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.130 '''Blessing of Importance -- Replentishes mortal's Willpower points, boosts Scions.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.130 : '''''BFF -- [Requires: Blessing of Importance] Replentishes an allies Willpower points, boosts mortals further. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 59 '''Charmer -- Quells an emotion in a target, allowing them to be convinced without regard to that existing emotion.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.130 : '''Crowd Control -- [Requires: Charmer] Calms or delays mobs from immediate action.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 59 : '''Engender Love -- [Requires: Charmer] Target cannot resist requests while enthralled with the scion, even if of higher Legend. Be warned that this effect wears off...'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 68 '''Inspirational Figure -- Restores a spent willpower to each person in a crowd of mortals and/or scions.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.130 : '''Preach On -- [Requires: Inspirational Figure] All mortals and scions hearing preacher have Willpower refilled, and even Titanspawn can gain a bonus.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 60 : '''Instant Seminar -- [Requires: Inspirational Figure] After giving a rousing speech, onlookers can temporarily use a Scion's Ability score instead of their own.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 54 : '''Paragon of Virtue -- [Requires: Inspirational Figure] After giving a rousing speech, onlookers gain one dot of a chosen Virtue the Scion possesses.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 54 '''Never Say Die -- Restores willpower to allies after taking damage.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.130 '''Pied Piper -- Mortals tend to flock around the scion.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 59 : '''Divine Figurehead -- [Requires Pied Piper] Now scions and other creatures of Legend flock around the user of this knack.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 68 '''Unimpeachable Reference -- Can grant Benefit of the Doubt to another target.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 60 : '''''Borrowed Credibility -- [Requires: Unimpeachable Reference] As Unimpeachable Reference, but the target also benefits from the scion's dice pool when using the borrowed knack. Source:' Scion: God pg. 67 '''Boys Will Be Boys -- Parties offended by the scion view slights as minor after this knack is used.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 68 : '''''Blame James -- [Requires: Boys Will Be Boys] After using Boys Will Be Boys, additional Legend can be spent to shift the blame on another party. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 54 '''Hapless Cool -- Any action, no matter how foolish or if it succeeds, looks "cool" to onlookers.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 68 Manipulation Knacks '''''Blurt It Out -- Tricks target into blurting out something when that topic is being discussed. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.131 : '''Kill the Messenger -- [Requires: Blurt It Out] Scion can use manipulation dice pool through emissary, possibly for the benefit or harm of the message bearer.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 69 '''God's Honest -- Convinces someone that the scion is telling the absolute truth until someone else proves that the target has been tricked.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.131 '''Overt Order -- A single action can be commanded of the target.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.131 : '''Return to Sender -- [Requires: Overt Order] Minions don't dawdle after finishing a task and return directly to the Scion.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 55 : '''Hard Sell -- [Requires: Overt Order] Scion can apply Overt Order to groups of people.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 61 : '''Instant Hypnosis -- [Requires: Overt Order] Scion can instantly hypnotize victim and implant suggestion.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 61 :: '''''Implant False Memory -- [Requires: Instant Hypnosis] Memories can be completely fabricated for hypnotized victim. Source:' Scion: God pg. 69 :: '''Mass Hypnosis -- [Requires Instant Hypnosis] Scion can hypnotize and implant suggestions in groups of people.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 69 '''Stench of Guilt -- When topic comes up in which the target is keeping a secret, the scion is aware that a secret is being kept.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.131 '''Takes One to Know One -- When target deliberately lies, the scion is aware that the statement is false.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.131 : '''''Deprogramming -- [Requires: Takes One to Know One, possibly others] The Scion can shatter the effects of Epic Charisma and Epic Manipulation. To counteract specific Knacks, the Scion must know them. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 54 '''''Advantageous Circumstances -- Making a simple action in a crowd, results in desired effect (see example in book). Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 60 '''Knowing Glance -- Victim holding a secret can be forced to lose all unspent Willpower.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 61 '''Rumor Mill -- Rumors can be sent that capture the media spotlight over the next month or weeks.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 61 : '''Trendsetter -- [Requires: Rumor Mill] Infects communities (up to the whole world) with a fad for several weeks.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 70 '''Secondhand Persuasion -- Manipulation attempt can be made through written message to single target.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 69 '''Not the Face -- The Scion winces, making an aggressor delay their attack for one tick.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 54-55 Appearance Knacks '''''Center of Attention -- Attention of crowd stays on scion, usually following entrance into room. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 '''Come Hither -- Draws target to scion with just a message and a picture. Does not work for divinely ugly scions.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 : '''Meet Me Backstage -- [Requires: Come Hither] The Scion uses their beauty to lure a target to a specific spot.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 55-56 '''Dreadful Mien -- Causes target to flee. Does not work for divinely beautiful scions.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 : '''''Do Not Want -- [Requires: Dreadful Mien] The Scion is so ugly that it is more difficult to even touch them with weapons in battle. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 55 '''Lasting Impression -- Grants target extra Willpower point and bonus to skills; or robs a Willpower and causes penalty to skills.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.133 : '''Inescapable Vision -- [Requires: Lasting Impression] All people of the gender appear to be the scion to the target and target cannot regain Willpower.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 62 '''Serpent's Gaze -- Locking eyes causes target to become inactive during combat, although scion is limited to doing second actions.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.133 : '''Compelling Presense -- [Requires: Serpent's Gaze] Targets are caught staring and remain inactive in combat, while scion continues to act normally.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 62 '''''Blinding Visage -- Target is blinded and meanders or staggers around. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 62 '''My Eyes Are Up Here -- Mortals ignore scion's appearance and cannot later describe what the scion looked like.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 63 : '''''Detail Variation -- [Requires: My Eyes Are Up Here] Scion can vary details of appearance. Source:' Scion: God pg. 71 :: '''Tailor Made -- [Requires: Detail Variation] Clothing of any sort can be made from scion's ichor.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 72 :: '''Undeniable Resemblance -- [Requires: Detail Variation] Scion can perfectly mimic any appearance or gender desired.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 72 ::: '''Unusual Alteration -- [Requires: Undeniable Resemblance] Scion can make unnatural changes, including changing to either divinely beautiful or monstrous.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 72 '''Perfect Actor -- Targets feel emotion that scion actively displays.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 63 '''Doin' Fine -- Scion does not display any signs of damage during combat.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 71 '''''Game Face -- Identical to Dreadful Mien, but for beautiful Scions. Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 33 '''Visage Great and Terrible -- Shift your Epic Appearance from beautiful to ugly and vice versa.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 56 Perception Knacks '''''Perfect Pitch -- Scion notes any subtle variations in sound, from keypad keys to single note flaws in a concert. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 '''Predatory Focus -- Amazing ability to track targets.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.134 : '''Supernal Hunter -- [Requires: Predatory Focus] Scion can follow any trail, even through the air.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 64 '''Refined Palate -- Perfect sense of smell and taste.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 '''Subliminal Warning -- Scion always gets a roll to detect an ambush as it is triggered.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.134 : '''''In Your Dreams -- Subliminal Warning The Scion recalls everything that happened around her while she was asleep. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 56 : '''Environmental Awareness -- [Requires: Subliminal Warning] Scion is always aware of ambush and can warn allies. Also can detect minute environmental changes.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 64 '''Unfailing Recognition -- Scion recognizes the faces of people she is fatebound, regardless of disguise or concealment. Others can be remembered with effort.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.132 '''''Broad-Spectrum Reception -- When deliberately attuned, scion can sense/see magnetic fields, infrared, radioactivity and other phenomema.'' Source: Scion: Demigod pg. 64'' : Rarified Electromagnetic Perception'' -- [Requires: Broad-Spectrum Reception] Scion now always has awareness of broad-spectrum sensations and sights and can decode them (e.g. cell phone calls).'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 74 '''Spatial Attunement -- Scion can perceive without sight, in 360 degrees.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 64 '''Telescopic Senses -- Range for all senses is greatly extended, as long as the perceived sensation is not blocked (such as line of sight).'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 64 : '''''Clairvoyance -- [Requires: Telescopic Senses] Scion can perceive at any location he has been before, or can extend touch and taste to line of sight distance. Source:' Scion: God pg. 73 '''Hear Prayers -- Legend of 9 or higher Scion can hear any prayer or message from a mortal anywhere, so long as it is specifically addressed to her.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 73 '''Parallel Attention -- Multiple senses or inputs are not confusing and the scion notes each one individually.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 73 '''Sense Fatebond -- Scion is aware when a fatebonded person is around and can identify them with effort.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 74 '''''Fool Me Once... -- Allows the Scion to see through illusions. If they have encountered the illusionist before, they are able to sense their signature. Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 33-34 '''Real McCoy -- The Scion knows when he's dealing with a shapeshifted entity.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 56 '''Scent the Divine -- Detect if someone is a Scion by scent. Different pantheons have different scents.'' Intelligence Knacks Fast Learner -- Scion learns Academics, Medicine, Occult, Poltics and Science faster than others. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 : '''Star Pupil -- [Requires: Fast Learner] You also learn these abilities faster: Athletics, Brawl, Craft, Control, Investigation, Larceny, Marksmenship, Melee, Survival, and Thrown.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 65 :: '''Concept to Execution -- [Requires: Star Pupil] Temporarily fix a mundane item with limited resources, temporarily replace a lost Relic or build a whole new device with incredible implications.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 58-59 '''Know-It-All -- Obscure knowledge abounds for this Scion, which may provide hints when stuck in a story.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 : '''Well-Read Virgin -- [Requires: Know-It-All] Any Intelligence-based roll for information can be done without penalty if lacking dots in the appropriate Ability.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 75 '''Math Genius -- Scion makes instant calculations and estimations.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''Perfect Memory -- Scion remembers everything, which is useful if players forget a plot point.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''Teaching Prodigy -- When teaching any of your abilities, students benefit from the Fast Learner knack, but you are limited to teaching up to your dots max.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''''Cypher -- Can mentally decode any message and devise unbreakable codes for his own messages. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 65 '''Language Mastery -- Scion undstands any spoken langauge immediately and learns to speak or write in that language very quickly.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 65 : '''Instant Translation -- [Requires: Language Mastery] Scion automatically understands any spoken or written word.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 74 '''Multitasking -- Mental acions are never distractions and are not penalties on multiple actions.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 65 '''Wireless Interface -- Scion can mentally interface with any computer he can see. This may be distracting without Multitasking knack.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 65 '''''Blockade of Reason -- Scion always gets Intelligence-based resistance to supernatural persuasion attempts. Source:' Scion: God pg. 74 '''Speed Reader -- Pages are read as fast as the scion can blink.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 75 '''Telepathy -- Scion can "speak" thoughts directly into the minds of others she can see.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 75 '''''Fight with Your Head -- Reduces opponents' benefits from Knacks and Boons by learning their strategies. Source:' Scion: Ragnarok pg. 34 '''''Axiom -- The Scion's player states a logical deduction and the Storyteller must tell them if the the statement is true or false. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 57-58 '''Tactical Planning -- The Scion can substitute her Intelligence score for Wits when rolling Join Battle, counting the bonus successes derived from Epic Intelligence.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 59 Wits Knacks '''''Instant Investigator -- The scion can instantly tell what crimes were commited in a location, sequence of events, numbers involved, and other details. Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''Meditative Focus -- Environmental distractons barely affect the scion.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''Opening Gambit -- Scion may choose to automatically go first in combat.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 : '''Between the Ticks -- [Requires: Opening Gambit] The Scion can interrupt any action, even in the heat of battle, once per scene.'' Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 59 '''Rabbit Reflexes -- When surprise attacked, the Scion gets double defenses against that attack instead of no defense.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 '''Social Chameleon -- Aside from language and clothes, the scion always looks like he fits into any group of people.'' Source:' Scion: Hero pg.135 : '''Perfect Imposter -- [Requires: Social Chameleon] The scion can always anticipate the expected responses when impersonating someone, even from the target's closest associates.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 67 '''''Cobra Reflexes -- You may counter-attack when surprised, even if you did not notice the ambush. Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 66 '''Eternal Vigilance -- The Scion is never surprised at all, and may roll for noticing a surprise attack when fully asleep.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 66 '''Instant Assessment -- At the start of battle, the scion may assess combat ability of foes.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 67 : '''Talent Mirror -- [Requires: Instant Assessment] You can substitute the target's dice pool (plus your Epic Attributes bonuses) when repeating an action you saw the target perform. Same for DV.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 76 '''Monkey in the Middle -- Multiple attacks cannot apply coordinated attack or onslaught penalties on the scion.'' Source:' Scion: Demigod pg. 67 '''''Jack of All Trades -- Instead of getting no Epic Attribute successes for rolls with a zero-dot ability, the scion gets a partial benefit. Source:' Scion: God pg. 76 '''Opening Salvo -- Target loses a Willpower point if the player can come up with a jibe on-the-spot.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 76 : '''Scathing Retort -- [Requires: Opening Salvo] If the player can make a comeback to an assault, the victim is stripped of Willpower points and cannot regain any for the rest of the day.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 76 '''Psychic Profiler -- The Scion can size-up others easily. Conversation can reveal Nature, calling and primary Viture. Fatebound individuals reveal their role.'' Source:' Scion: God pg. 76 '''''Adaptive Fighting -- After failing to connect with an opponent, the Scion can add their Epic Wits rating in dice to their next attack. Source:' Scion: Companion pg. 59 '''Don't Read the Manual -- The Scion can use an item they have no training with as if they had one dot in the requisite ability.'' ''Source: Scion: Companion pg. 59'' Category:Scion glossary